The Scream From Within
by Quistis de Valentine
Summary: Yay, new story from me! I felt a little psycho today, well I felt like writing something psycho so I made the poor cast of FF8 go a little... crazy. One of them at least. My most popular series. Read and enjoy... I dare you. *Quistis/Seifer warning.... pe
1. The Scream From Within (Part 1)

The Scream From Within 

Chapter One

Part 1 

_You worthless scumbags!!! You shouldn't even be here. Walking around, smiling, even laughing. I know you are laughing of me. I can feel it. I can feel your eyes on me. You think I don't know. Well, won't you be sorry? Cause I have a plan. I have a plan for all of you and you will be sorry. Sorry you ever laughed at me. Sorry you even knew my name. In the mean time_

__

"Squall, wanna go and get some breakfast?" Rinoa's clear, happy voice rang through the dorm wing this beautiful October morning. Squall had overslept and was jumping up and down at one foot, trying to fit the other one in his trouser. It wasn't as easy as it sounded cause his hair kept getting in the way and he once again cursed his vanity. It would be much easier to fight too, if he only had the guts to chop his beautiful, long shiny hair off, but since Squall (secretly) took great pride in his hair, that was out of the question. So jumping it was, this morning too. 

"Coming!" he yelled to his girlfriend who stood outside his door. Damn, why had Rinoa picked today of all days to have breakfast with him? One last look in the mirror while running his hand through is hair and he opened the door.

"Hi," he said, sounding rather exhausted.

"Good morning," Rinoa answered slowly. "Why are you" She stopped and took a look at his face. He smiled goofy. "What took you so long?" she finally said. 

"Hai" he started, but changed his mind. "Toilet problems," he said, like that would explain it all. Rinoa took one last look at him and decided she didn't want to know what had really been going on. "So, are you up for breakfast?" she asked. 

"Sure," Squall said, happy to change the subject. "Lead the way, beautiful," he did a gesture towards the hall. Rinoa took a few steps, turned, and reached for his hand and they walked together to the cafeteria. 

When they got there, they met up with Zell, Selphie and Quistis who were busy discussing their newest mission. 

" and that's why I feel like attacking isn't the right way to go here. We would hurt more innocents than enemies and that would be pointless," they heard Quistis finish when they reached the table.

"Hi guys," Selphie looked up and kicked out a chair for Rinoa. Squall took the one next to her. 

"What's going on?" Rinoa greeted them. 

"Ms. Trepe here was teaching us right from wrong. Today's lesson was Killing: Wrong'" Zell joked. 

"Oh shut up!" Quistis hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

"But I agree with her," Rinoa put in, "We should absolutely care more about the people that can get in the way when we attack and seeing this isn't such a important mission we should be careful." 

"Wow Rinoa, you've only been a SeeD for a week and already you sound like a SeeD officer or something!" Selphie laughed. 

"Except a SeeD officer wouldn't say a mission wasn't important. Remember Vida: There is no such thing as an easy mission nor a not important one. We are SeeD's. We put our honor before anything. Kill or be killed. It's the law of the jungle that counts here'," Zell said, putting on a deep voice to try sounding like Vida, his former teacher. The group burst into laughter. 

"You are so right," Selphie said before putting on Cid's voice: "SeeD's, go out there and make me proud." They laughed again and no one noticed the Mumba on the floor next to then who suddenly whimpered in it's sleep. With it's sensitive ears, he was the only one who could hear the screaming thoughts of a person so full of anger, so full of hatred.

_Soon! Soon you will no longer laugh. Soon you will scream. Soon you will die _

Part 2 

Irvine was standing in front of the mirror. Where there was nothing unusual with thissomething didn't quite seem to fit the usual picture. Irvine was holding a little box in his hands. He slowly opened it and smiled. Selphie would love it, she had to love it. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring you could ever imagine. He had had it specially made for Selphie with small yellow diamonds surrounding one huge green emerald that matched her eyes exactly. Irvine sighed. She had to say yes, she had to. He smiled of the thought with Selphie happily accepted his proposal and her slim wonderful hand sparkling with his ring. Only she has the power to make me the happiest man on earth, he thought. 

Elsewhere, at the same time, a happy laughter could be heard through the Garden. A cute brunette and what appeared to be her boyfriend were hanging out by the Quad. He held her in a firm grip around the waist and while she giggly begged him to let go, he just pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. The giggling increased for then to be replaced by a happy: "Oh Zell, we are so bad!" Zell let the girl go and she turned around, watching him questionable.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Selphie. It's just you're the one making this feel like a crime." 

"What do you mean?" Selphie looked at the guy who had been her friend for a long time, before their friendship had turned into something more just few weeks ago and for the first time not understanding what he talked about. 

"You and Irvine he's still your official" he didn't want to use the word boyfriend'. 

"Yes," the pretty girl looked sad. He hated making her sad. "But you're the one," she continued. "That told me he's been having affair after affair and I'd like to think I deserve more than that." The last sentence came as a whisper. Zell pulled her into a warm embrace. "Of course you do," he said into her hair. "Of course you do." 

Part 3

"What about Seifer?" 

"I have never liked Seifer," Quistis ascertained Rinoa. It was hers idea. Of course. Now that Quistis and Rinoa were friends, Rinoa insisted that they should have girls' nights where they talked about stuff like guys, make-up and cloths. So far it had been a disaster. Selphie didn't show, but Rinoa refused to realize the night were already a failure so she started on her favorite topic: Boys. It was only 9 o'clock but Quistis had already heard everything about Rinoa's previous boyfriends and now she wanted to hear about Quistis'. Just too bad Quistis didn't have any ex-boyfriends.

"You haven't? How's that possible?" Rinoa wondered, still on the topic Seifer. 

"Easy. Just talk to him," was Quistis' answer. 

"Aha! So you admit he's good looking!" Rinoa triumphed. 

"Well" Quistis didn't feel too comfortable with the situation. "I didn't exactly say that, but Alright, he's not bad looking." 

"I knew it!" Rinoa smiled. "But I guess since you grew up with him and everything, things might get awkward."

"I dunno I mean, he's not an easy person to get to know. You've known him only a year and you probably know him better than me." 

"Well" Rinoa looked kinda embarrassed. "We really didn't do much talking when we were together. It was more erm, physical." 

"Are you serious?" For the first time that night Quistis showed some actual interest. 

"Yeah, he was my first. Who was yours?" 

Oh no, the dreaded question. Quistis decided not to go with totally honesty on this one. "Oh just some guy at school. He's been transferred though. I don't see him anymore." 

"I see. Seems like both of our first's don't care about us anymore, huh?" 

"But you're with Squall. Even if Seifer wanted to, he wouldn't make any contact with you. Not because of you, but Squall." 

"Yeah" Rinoa said, but looked like she was thousands miles away.

"Ok, what are you up to?" Quistis asked, rather worried. 

Rinoa gave her a grin. "Wait and see. Just wait and see."

"Is it about me?"

"Maybe"

Quistis didn't like this at all, she hated surprises. "Will I be pleasantly surprised?" she asked as a last attempt to get anything out of Rinoa. 

"I would think so. I gotta go." And with that Rinoa was gone, leaving a very confused Quistis alone in her dorm.

Part 4

It was early night at Garden. Most of the students were either relaxing in their rooms or watching the clear starry night while listening to Nida's band perform slow romantic songs by the Quad stage. Some few eager students were studying in the library, but they were a minority. So no one could help a lost little mumba that had accidentally gotten on the elevator and now was running around on the second floor. Suddenly it stopped. It heard a voice. But it wasn't a friendly voice. 

_Laughter. THAT UNAVOIDABLE LAUGHTER. It is making me ill. But I will end the laughter. Soon there will be no more laughter. Soon there will be silence. And peace. Once I've gotten rid of all these demons. They are demons. I know, I have always known. But I will put them to sleep. Good night, sleep tight. Even you, my love. Give me a kiss to last forever and I'll give you A KNIFE THROUGH YOUR HEART!_

The mumba ran and hid.

Part 5

It was the perfect plan. If she could only get Quistis and Seifer together, maybe she could even restore the friendship between Squall and Seifer too. Because, she figured, they both (She assumed Seifer cared for Quistis) cared for Quistis, they would, for Quistis' sake, maybe try to get along. And the best part was she had already made Quistis admit she liked Seifer. She entered the elevator and pushed the second floor button. Two seconds later she was there. She walked out and down the hall. She figured Seifer's schedule was in the classroom and she would see him first thing tomorrow morning. One down, one to go, she thought. Rinoa was so caught up in her own plans she didn't hear the quiet cries from the mumba that sat in a corner, holding his paws over his ears trying to block out the horrible voice that kept hunting him. 

Chapter two

Part 1

"Selphie, I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. Would you Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Irvine met his eyes in the mirror. It was good enough. No, it was perfect. Cause Selphie deserved only the best. He was ready to ask her. His true love, his only love Selphie Tilmitt to become his wife. He had the whole thing planned out, he had asked Cid a month ago if they could have the wedding at the Garden. The old headmaster had joyfully given Irvine permission and said if there was anything he needed, anything, he should feel free to ask. Irvine was glad Cid was so welcome at the idea of the two of them getting married cause he hadn't told any of his friends yet. He didn't know, but every time he tried something seemed to come up. Lately he had tried talking to his good friend Zell, but Zell seemed to avoid him for some reason. He figured he would surprise Selphie first and then give her the pleasure of telling the gang. They would be the first couple out. He always thought it would be Rinoa and Squall to walk down the aisle first, but he was happy it was them. Now, if he could only find Selphie where would she be on a lovely night like this? 

Part 2

Squall on the other hand was busy too. He had gotten a not so funny note about Shumi Village being under attack and they asked for assistance from Garden. As he hurried down to Cid's office, he thought about his life. It seemed to only be involving battles and Rinoa these days. Not that he minded. Battles was the way he had chosen to live and Rinoa was a wonderful completion of it all. He thought about how much he had changed since he met her and smiled. It was obvious that the world, including himself, liked the new Squall better. And he liked the way the friendship they all shared had developed too. Quistis seemed happier, Selphie and Irvine seemed happy together and Zell, for some reason, seemed very happy. In conclusion, he thought, I like my life. And with those thoughts even helping Shumi Village seemed alright. Cause nothing can hurt us now, can it? 

Squall knocked on Cid's door. 

"Enter." A voice said. So Squall did. 

"Good evening, Squall," Cid said and looked up as his commander entered the room. 

"I'm afraid it's not so good, sir." 

"Really?" Cid looked over his glasses and into the troubled face of one of his favorite students. 

"Yes, sir." Squall handed him the letter. "There's a situation going on in Shumi Village. We are asked to help." 

"And?"

"And?" Squall looked puzzled. 

"If I remember correctly and I do, master NORG was from that village. It seems to me like a good idea to let that town burn if people like him are being raised there."

"Sir permission to speak freely?" Squall asked.

"Of course," Cid smiled. Although he and Squall were good friends, the young soldier always remembered to address him politely when they discussed Garden matters. 

"I've been to Shumi Village, It's a very peaceful place and the people there are only interested in keeping it like that. They feel there is nothing in the outside world for them. NORG was one of the few that didn't felt that way and may I remind you, you couldn't have built the Garden without him."

Cid sat quiet for a while. "True, true," he finally said. "Alright, we'll head for Shumi Village tomorrow and see if there is anything we can do. In the mean time I suggest you'll get some sleep or maybe there are more important things on your mind," he added with a smile. 

Squall smiled back at his old friend. "Rinoa's busy tonight."

"Ahh, I see. Well, meet with me tomorrow at 9. We'll discuss it with Xu and Quistis although I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Understood. Good night, sir."

"Squall Leonhart, how many times have I told you to call me"

Squall didn't let him finish. "I know, I know. Cid." And with that he was out of the door and Cid laughed quietly for himself. Who needed a son when he had a student and friend like Squall Leonhart? 

Part 3

Irvine finally found Selphie, but she wasn't alone. She and Zell was sitting in the cafeteria laughing their butts off at something. He went close enough so that he could hear what they were talking about, but was careful so they wouldn't see him. Something told him to play it cool here and besides he needed time to think. He put his hand down in his pocket for the tenth time and felt the box. It was still there. He went through the proposal one more time in his head. It still sounded good, close to perfect. He concentrated on Selphie and Zell again. 

" and then the girl said: Sure you can come, the more the merrier, and Irvine said: Can I come too?" Selphie had to take a break in her story cause she was laughing too hard. Irvine smiled to himself. She was talking about him. How sweet. How Selphie. He did remember this particular incident though and felt a little blush. Selphie continued: 

"And the girl was like, an instant answer: NO! Can you believe it? It was so funny." Selphie stopped and realized Zell wasn't laughing. "What's the matter?" 

"Nothing."

"Oh come on!" she laughed. "That's not a nothing face. Tell me, what's on your mind?" 

"You," Zell said and it was something about the way he said it, that made the blood freeze to ice in Irvine's veins. 

"It's you and Irvine," he continued. "I know he means a lot to you, but can we please not talk about Irvine tonight." Zell gently lifted her chin and let a finger run down her check. Selphie smiled a little sad. "Okay," she whispered. 

But Irvine had already seen too much. He loudly cleared his throat and the room which was quiet to begin with went silent as a tomb. The only sound one could hear was the noise of Irvine's cowboy boots. Click-click-click-click-click. 

Selphie turned her head and it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Irvine walking towards her, Zell removing his hand from her face and worst of all, the look on Irvine's face. She looked up to meet his eyes. 

"Irvine?" her voice was nothing but a little whimper.

"Selphie," he answered, looking coldly at her. 

"What are doing her?" she tried sounding normal, sounding cheery. She failed fatal on doing both. 

"Well, I came to see my girlfriend, but I must have missed the death notice cause she is obviously gone."

"It's it's not what you think."

"And tell me, what do I think?" 

Selphie lowered her head and looked down at the table. 

"Happy naught anniversary, baby," he said while throwing the box in front of her. 

Part 4

Inside a dark room sat a lonely shadow with it legs crossed. It sat leaned against the wall, looking at the door as it expected someone to come in. After a while the shadow relaxed a little and started humming. A candle was lit and the humming got louder. Now one could make out the words.

_"Can't even shout Can't even cry The gentlemen are coming by Looking in windows knocking on doors"_

The humming died and was replaced by a bright smile. White teeth were shinning in the dull darkness and the eyes that kept looking at the door narrowed. Hands slid down and took up a picture. A picture from the Balamb Garden graduation ball 1999. Smiling faces. Happy faces. Soon they would smile no more. A knife went through the skin of a fingertip and the humming started again. For each blood drop that fell a line from a long forgotten children's riddle could be heard. 

_"Can't call to mom Can't say a wordYou're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard"_

The humming died once again and was replaced by an evil laughter that could cut through bones. On the floor lay a picture. A picture from the Balamb Garden graduation ball 1999. Smiling faces. Covered in blood. 

To be continued

A/N: Alright, I'll admit it. I have been reading too many Stephen King novels lately. But it's been a while since I've written anything and thought something new, something (hopefully) scary would be in place. After all, it is Halloween soon, isn't it?


	2. The Scream From Within (Part 2)

The Scream From Within 

**Previous part: **

Part 4

Inside a dark room sat a lonely shadow with it legs crossed. It sat leaned against the wall looking at the door as it expected someone to come in. After a while the person relaxed a little and started humming. A candle was lit and the humming got louder. Now one could make out the words.

_"Can't even shout Can't even cry The gentlemen are coming by Looking in windows knocking on doors"_

The humming died and was replaced by a bright smile. White teeth were shinning in the dull darkness and the eyes that kept looking at the door narrowed. Hands slid down and took up a picture. A picture from the Balamb Garden graduation ball 1999. Smiling faces. Happy faces. Soon they would smile no more. A knife went through the skin of a finger and the humming started again. For each blood drop that fell a line from a long forgotten children's riddle could be heard. 

_"Can't call to mom Can't say a wordYou're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard"_

The humming died once again and was replaced by an evil laughter that could cut through bones. On the floor lay a picture. A picture from the Balamb Garden graduation ball 1999. Covered in blood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Part 5

"Seifer! Hey Seifer, wait up!" Rinoa called as she ran after Seifer the next morning. The blonde boy turned and with a surprised look on his face he stopped and waited in the hallway to Rinoa reached him.

"Hey," she breathed. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?" The skeptical look never left his face. 

"Well" Rinoa laughed. "Can't a girl say hi to her friend without getting the third degree?"

"I'm not your friend," he answered shortly. 

"Seifer, come on. So you chose the wrong side, held me hostage and threw me to Adel, but I'm over it. I really am!" 

Seifer tired to smile, but it had been a while since he actually had smiled so it was like his body didn't quite know how to do the simple motion. Rinoa laughed and took his arm. They started walking down the hallway while they (Read: Rinoa) talked about everything and nothing. Seifer couldn't get rid of the feeling that Rinoa was talking mysteriously much about Quistis though, but it didn't seemed like Rinoa noticed so he let her talk. Company (Other than Fujin and Raijin) was a nice change. 

"And did you see Quistis' outfit last night? She was stunning! I swear, that girl just keeps getting prettier and prettier."

"Uh huh." Seifer said, really not paying attention. 

"I just think it's too bad a girl like that don't have a boyfriend. Don't you?"

"Wha yeah sure." 

"Although I have to admit something" Rinoa stopped in front of him. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" 

"Quistis thinks you are_cute_," Rinoa said, like that should open up a whole new universe for Seifer. 

"Quistis said that?"

"Uh huh," Rinoa nodded. 

"I don't think" Seifer stopped. How put this nicely so it wouldn't hurt Rinoa's feelings? "I don't think Quistis is the type to use the word _cute_," he finally said. 

"Alright," Rinoa surrendered. "She didn't use the word cute, but she said you were good looking and that she would" Rinoa stopped. 

"Would what?"

"Maybe you should ask her out yourself and find out," Rinoa said. Seifer looked at her. She smiled and started walking backwards. "Bye," she waved. 

Part 6

"Quistis? Xu? What do you say?" Cid asked the two girls. He and Squall had just informed them about the Shumi Village situation and awaited their approval. 

"Sounds like a job to me," Xu said.

"What are we waiting for?" Quistis asked and walked over to Squall. "Since when did we have any contact with Shumi Village?" she asked him. 

"I'm not sure" he said before realizing nobody actually gave him the note. "I just found this note on my bed last night. Anyone could have put it there," he added.

"But we should still check it out?" Xu put in. 

"I think so," Squall said. "After all, they have never hurt anyone."

"You're forgetting about NORG," Cid said quietly, mostly to himself.

"When are you going to get over the fact that he fooled you into making this Garden? We finished him, the SeeD's are still around and you are still around," Squall started with out thinking and quickly, to save face, he added: "Sir." 

The old man watched him in amazement for a moment before bursting into laughter. Soon the girls followed as well and Squall's face, which he had plans about saving, slowly turned red. 

Part 7

Selphie knocked lightly on Irvine's door. When no one answered, she slowly opened it and called his name. Still no answer, so she opened the door completely and entered. The room was dark, but she knew it like the palm of her hand and walked without problems over to his bed. It was empty so she sat down on the edge, pulling her legs to her chest. Soon she sobbed quietly while angry wiping off the tears she had held in the whole long, miserable night. 

Part 8

_Pain. There's pain everywhere. But not for long. I will make the pain go away. Pain is for bad people and I am not a bad person. Demons are bad. They laugh at people. They point and they laugh. They say they are my friends, but I know better. I see right through their false kindness and their comforting words. They want me to become one of them. They want to bring me into their darkness. But I will fool them. I always have. Enjoy it while it lasts, demons. It won't be long now_

Two eyes met each other in the mirror only to see a pair of shinning white teeth twisted in a cruel smile of anticipation over what's to come before hurrying out of one of the public bathrooms at Garden. 

_Soon I tell you. It has to happen soon_

Part 9

It was over noon when Irvine walked back to his dorm. He had spent the morning walking around the Garden trying to figure out what to do next. It felt impossible to stay here now, but where would he go? He thought about giving Cid his dismissal paper, but decided to wait a few days. After all, what would a few more days mean. Irvine opened the door and turned on the light and was halfway to the bathroom when he noticed the person sitting curled up at his bed.

"Selphie?" he asked before he could stop the sound from coming out of his mouth. She looked slowly up and he could see traces of tears on her face and her usually sparkling eyes were red and puffy. Irvine couldn't bear to look at her, the girl, the only girl, he had ever loved and just the sight of her was like a punch in the gut. And he would have preferred a punch before the conversation he had known would eventually come. So he turned away from her. 

"I know you probably don't want to speak to me ever again, but I need to say this. Please just hear me out," he could hear her saying, but it all seemed totally unreal and when his feet walked over to the chair by the bed, he wasn't the one controlling them. Irvine sat down with his head bent, just giving a little nod for her to continue and she did. 

"It's not like I never stopped loving you. For believe me, I do, I just felt unappreciated I guess. And when Zell told me you saw other girls behind me back"

Irvine interrupted her. "What? Zell told you that I did what?" 

"That you were cheating on me, that you were seeing half of the Garden while I was thinking I was the only one that meant anything to you!" she said, raising her voice a little for the first time. Irvine was shocked, but he slowly started to understand what had been going on. He looked up to meet her eyes. They said it all, the hurt he felt, the anger, but he said it anyway. "And you believed him?" 

It was Selphie's turn to look down. She didn't have an answer. "I I love you, Irvine," she finally said. 

"You keep saying that, but why? Why him? Why my best friend?" 

"After after he had told me," Selphie sobbed. "I felt so worthless. And and Zell has always had this amazing gift to make me smile. I just needed someone." 

"Do you love him?" Irvine said and while he knew he hurt her, he didn't plan to go easy on her. 

"No!" The answer was instant. But after a second she added. "Like a friend but not like you. Never like you." 

"Have you ever" Just the thought made Irvine sick and he rested his head against his hand, not wanting to look at her, not wanting to know the answer, but he had to. He just had to. 

"Never." For the first time she smiled for some reason although he didn't see it. "I didn't even kiss him. I couldn't."

"You were my girl" he whispered before seeing her smile. Did she pity him? Laughing of him? Or their clumsy break-up?

"I still am," she said softly. "If you still want me"

"I can't stop loving you even if I tried, but you betrayed me and our trust." 

"I know," her voice was sad. "I can't undo it, but if you want me to leave I will, but remember"

He didn't let her finish. "So that's it? You're just gonna admit you did a mistake and leave like this, us, never happened?" 

"If that's what you want."

"It's" he paused. "It's not." 

Selphie caught his eyes and looked straight into them, like the old times. "Can you honestly say you love me or not?" she asked. 

"I'll always love you." 

"Then" she said and walked the two step over to him and lay something in his lap. A little, familiar black box. "Irvine, will you marry me?" 

Chapter Three 

Part 1

"I can not believe Selphie and Irvine are getting married!" Rinoa squealed three days later.

"I think it's wonderful," Quistis, who walked beside her, said. 

"I always thought Squall would ask me first, cause Irvine I mean, can you see him getting on one knee, asking a girl to marry him? I thought when he finally did it, it would probably be to five girls at once." 

"That's mean but can you really see Squall down on his knees though?" Quistis asked. 

"Only in my dreams!" Rinoa snickered while Quistis shrugged with a little half smile. "Which reminds me," Rinoa continued. "Has Seifer said anything to you lately?" 

"Funny you should mention him. He has been giving me these weird looks the past few days. What did you say to him?" 

"Oh nothing," Rinoa tried to look innocent. "Just that Well, after he told me" Rinoa got a bright idea. Why not take this game one step further?

"Told you what exactly?" Quistis demanded to know. 

"That he thinks you are way hot and that he has been dying to ask you out for about a year now." 

"Right" Quistis gave her a look of disbelief. 

"Hey, it's true! After I told him you had a little thing for him, he told me you are the object of his fantasies and has been for quite some time now." 

"You are such a liar!"

"No, he really said that. You should probably ask him out and with this wedding coming up, you have the perfect opportunity too!" 

"I'm not gonna" Quistis started. 

"'Hey Seifer, you know Selphie's and Irvine's wedding is tomorrow and if you're not taking anyone and I'm not taking anyone maybe we should take each other, what do you say?'" Rinoa said, imitating Quistis' voice. 

"That you're crazy. Wait, the wedding is tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No Oh my goodness, I have to go. I have tons of thing to fix before it starts. I have to try my dress, order the drinks" Quistis sounded rather panicky.

"Me too. Wasn't it sweet of Selphie to let us be her bridesmaids?"

"I'm not sure if I fit as a bridesmaid"

"Oh nonsense! We'll be perfect. And Quistis" Rinoa called after Quistis who was already running down the hall. "Don't forget to ask Seifer!" Rinoa laughed as Quistis stuck her tongue out at her. 

Part 2

_The demons are happy. Too happy. Something needs to be done about it. _

A person quickly disappeared into a dark room. After making sure the door was locked, the light was turned on. The familiar room shone towards the lonely shadow who paid it no attention. The eyes were fixed on a doll that was lying on a table. The table, a lamp and a sofa was the only furniture in the room. The person that had created it didn't care much about them, what mattered was the pictures. Because the walls were covered in pictures. Pictures of friends, pictures of the past, pictures with happy smiles.

_If it's something I can't stand it's the smiles. _

Pictures with eyes cut out. Pictures with throats slit. Pictures covered in blood. 

_I like them better this way. _

And there was the dolls. Little dolls that looked exactly like the people on the pictures. Only with one little difference. Each doll was full of needles. A hand grabbed the one with the little cowboy hat. 

_I'm sorry, my friend. But this is where evil gets you. If you only hadn't chosen the darkness I wouldn't have to hurt you. But you are only the first. More will share your fate, don't you worry._

The shadow lifted a knife and stabbed the little doll three times. Then it lifted it's head and looked towards the door. Voices could be heard. The intense look disappeared from the person's face and the light were turned off. Waiting until the voices was gone, the door was slowly opened. 

_Something terrible is about to happen. There's sign everywhere. Darkness will vanish and I'll be the one responsible. I'll bring the peace and beauty back into the world. Cause now I know who has to go first. So it begins_

The person walked out of the room, hiding the knife under it's jacket.

_So it begins_

To be continued

A/N: Sorry to leave you with still no information about the killer! This was a littler shorter than I expected, I was hoping to get to the first murder (Gee, wonder who it will be? Ok sorry) in this part, but because of school I won't be able to write more anytime soon, so I decided to post the parts I have. Hope you are still enjoying it! (I know I am, I love doing this fic.)


	3. The Scream From Within (Part 3)

The Scream From Within

****

Previous Part: 

Part 2

__

The demons are happy. Too happy. Something needs to be done about it. 

A person quickly disappeared into a dark room. After making sure the door was locked, the light was turned on. The familiar room shone towards the lonely shadow who paid it no attention. The eyes were fixed on a doll that was lying on a table. The table, a lamp and a sofa was the only furniture in the room. The person that had created it didn't care much about them, what mattered was the pictures. Because the walls were covered in pictures. Pictures of friends, pictures of the past, pictures with happy smiles.

__

If it's something I can't stand it's the smiles. 

Pictures with eyes cut out. Pictures with throats slit. Pictures with covered in blood. 

__

I like them better this way. 

And there was the dolls. Little dolls that looked exactly like the people on the pictures. Only with one little difference. Each doll was full of needles. The shadow grinned towards them and grabbed the one with the little cowboy hat. 

__

I'm sorry, my friend. But this is where evil gets you. If you only hadn't chosen the darkness I wouldn't have to hurt you. But you are only the first. More will share your fate, don't you worry.

The shadow lifted a knife and stabbed the little doll three times. Then it lifted it's head and looked towards the door. Voices could be heard. The intense look disappeared from the person's face so it got up and turned off the light. Then it waited until the voices was gone and opened the door. 

__

Something terrible is about to happen. The signs are everywhere. In the air, in the wind, in the water. Darkness will vanish and I'll be the one responsible. And now I know who I need to end first. So it begins…

The person walked out of the room, hiding the knife under it's jacket.

__

So it begins…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Part 3

Selphie was happy. She was still kicking herself for the little affair thing with Zell, but it looked like everything would be fine. She loved Irvine and although she wished she could say from the moment they met, but that would be a lie. Selphie remembered how flattered she had been when a guy like Irvine had shown some actual interest in her. Her! The little girl from Trabia who hadn't even had a boyfriend before. But she hadn't taken him seriously and it took quite a while before she let him get to know her, and when he still seemed interested, who couldn't help but fall for him. So she did and the time they had spent together was the happiest in her life. Irvine was everything she wanted in a boy; good looking, nice personality, sensitive about her feeling… if you looked away from his flirting habit he would be close to perfect.

__

(Are you sure?)

But that was probably the price she had to pay for dating someone like him. He was gorgeous. Flawless. Of course girls would be standing in line just to get a change to talk to him. Perfect…. Her soon-to-be husband truly was. 

__

(Why do you keep lying to yourself?) 

She didn't. She knew and accepted Irvine's flaw. In fact, it wasn't even his fault, and if there was anybody who should change it was her. Irvine didn't share her sense of humor and if there was something she had learned it was that relationship doesn't survive unless you are able to laugh at things. But she would be alright… if there was anyone she would freely spend the rest of her life with, it was Irvine. 

__

(But there is someone else, someone who can do what Irvine can't…)

No. Not him. Just the thought was impossible. She loved Irvine, end of story. 

Selphie met her own eyes in the mirror as she held the beautiful wedding dress in front of her. 

"I wouldn't jeopardize our future together for anything. Not even…" she said out load. 

This time the questioning voice was silent.

Part 4

Seifer was clueless. Alright, maybe not all the time, but right now his confusion was beyond words. Quistis in love with _him_? No way, that wasn't really happening. Cause Quistis was… beautiful. Yeah, yeah, but if you look away from that she was… gorgeous. No, seriously, come on, we're talking Quistis here, she's just… irresistible. Seifer just realized he had the biggest crush on his former teacher.

"Damn," he said out load. And in danger of repeating himself. "Damn." 

And what was this Rinoa had said about asking her out. Maybe he should, after all what did he have to lose? But she probably didn't want to go somewhere fancy. Or did she? And what would he wear? What if she said no? What if she laughed him at him and told the whole school the biggest loser of them all had asked her out? But that wasn't Quistis, he realized. She wold probably blush a little then turn him politely down and never talk about it again. And he could live with that as long as there were a small possibility she said yes. Cause just the thought of having Quistis all to himself for an entire evening, holding her, dancing with her, whisper little words into her ear… Seifer sighed and went back into the daydream he had been living in the past few days before suddenly hitting reality again. He still had to _ask_ her before she was his.

"Damn," he said for the third time. "I'm so dead here. I don't even stand a change…" 

Part 5

"We'll be arriving in Shumi Village tomorrow night, so I suggest we spend the day preparing for whatever's to come," Cid said to Squall later that day. 

"But sir, what about the wedding?" 

"The wedding? Oh, the wedding! How could I forget? Our little Selphie is getting married!"

Squall smiled. Even though it was Edea who had raised them, Cid still called her his little girl. Then he came to think of if Cid thought about him as his son. Squall shuddered at the scary thought, but deep down found it quite comforting.

"I figured we would spend the day making the Garden perfect, everyone is invited and everyone is helping. I'll be Irvine's best man and Rinoa and Quistis are Selphie's bridesmaids while Edea get to be her maid of honor, it's Selphie's way of saying thank you for a happy childhood." After a while he added. "She should get used to that job I guess," while thinking of Quistis's and Rinoa's wedding. Since Rinoa's mother was dead, she probably didn't mind having Edea as her maid of honor. Perhaps you should propose first, a voice inside him said. 

"Yeah…" he said quietly.

"So you agree?"

"Huh?" Squall looked confused at Cid. He had obviously asked a question.

"I said maybe we should just take it as it comes, the Shumi Village situation?" 

"Yeah, sounds good." 

"Then we should call it a night, seems to me we have a long day in front of us tomorrow."

"Right." At that moment Squall yawned, as just to prove Cid right. 

"Good night, kid." 

"See you tomorrow, sir." Squall started to leave the office.

"A-ah, what have I told you, young Leonhart?" 

"Good night, Cid." Squall closed the door, but no quick enough, he could still hear the old man laughing merrily. 

Part 6

"Squall! Just the guy I wanted to see. Hey! Wait up!" Rinoa called after him as he walked away from Cid's office and down towards his own room. He turned to face her. 

"Hi babe." 

She gave him a quick hug and a questing look. "You look tired, what's up?" 

"Take a pick, situation going on in Shumi Village, Selphie's wedding, being your boyfriend and shortage of sleep. I mean some of that stuff can drive a guy crazy within days." 

"I'm not laughing!" Rinoa said and hit him lightly on the shoulder and Squall grabbed her around the waist. 

"Yet!" he whispered into her ear and started tickling her. After few minutes she surrounded, laughing, and put her hands up in defeat. Then she turned to lay her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Mr. Meany," she said, serious for the first time that night.

"And I love you, Ms. Impossible," he said softly. 

"What's that's supposed to mean?" 

"It's short for 'Little Miss Impossible not to love'"

"Oh really?" she mucked.

"Really," he said, still serious. 

Rinoa smiled, not really knowing what else to do, she loved the way Squall showed his love for her, but at the same time it scared her. She trusted him, it wasn't that and she loved him, that was a matter of course and she had never thought the thought that she might not love him after all. But how can you know that you love someone, how can you make the commitment Selphie and Irvine would make tomorrow? No, these were stupid thoughts and Rinoa forced them away. She was here, and she was with Squall. That was all that mattered. 

"Baby, what's the matter?" Squall asked worried when Rinoa didn't answered him back. 

"Nothing," she assured him. "I was just thinking about tomorrow. What are you gonna wear?" 

"You thought about what I'm going to wear?" he asked, not believing her for a second. "You looked like you were going to take the most important decision of your life and you thought about what I am going to wear?"

"Yeah… I was trying to picture you in a tux," she said, trying to joke away his serious tone. "You know, one day you'll be wearing that tux for me." 

He stared at her for a second than sighing with a little laugh. "You never seem to fail at amaze me," he stopped to shake his head. "I must be under a serious shortage of sleep to think that you wanted to talk about something important." 

Rinoa looked at him in shock. 

"I… I mean… I must be… What I really meant was…" he started, just as shocked for what he had said out load. 

"Thanks a lot, Squall. Now I really know how you feel about me," she said hurt. 

"Rinoa, baby, what I meant was… I…You…" he struggled to find the right words. "You don't seem to take our relationship, although I know you do, as serious as me and I thought…" 

"I don't care what you thought!" she yelled. "You can think whatever you like as long as it doesn't involve judging me and frankly right now, I would prefer if you didn't think of me at all." 

"What I meant was…" but Rinoa had already started to leave. Squall tried one last time, not caring what other people would think of him if they heard him. "If I'll ask you to marry me, I'm not sure what you'll say and that scares me. I just wanted to know for sure if you love me," he called after her. 

Rinoa stopped and slowly turned around from her swiftly escape. "If you don't know by now, I guess you never will," the beautiful girl continued down the hall until she was out of sight before letting the tears run freely. 

Part 7

"Rrrrrrring. Rrrrrrrring. Rrrrrrrring." 

Quistis opened the door and ran to reach to phone that had been ringing since she put the key in the door to her room. She grabbed it and fell back on the bed. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey," a voice in the other end said. A masculine voice. 

"Hello, who is this?" 

"Quistis?" 

"Yeah…" 

"It's Seifer." 

"Oh…" It was a surprise, but not really. She had been hoping for him to call. 

"You know that whole wedding is coming up and… you're a bridesmaid right?" 

"Yes." He had called to confirm that?

"Isn't it standard that the bridesmaids have dates?" 

"I suppose so…" Quistis wasn't sure where he was going with this game. 

"But I'm sure you have thousand of volunteers for that part, I was just calling to make sure."

"Seifer…" Why was it so hard to say something to him now? Before she had rejected him, yelled at him like it was the easiest thing in the world. Now, even saying 'Seifer, stop kidding around and ask me, if you really feel like it' was just as hard as fighting with those feelings she had had for Squall so long ago. "What's your point?" she finally managed to say. 

"See, the point is this. Fujin has been giving me a hard time over this wedding and if I don't take anyone else there, she'll make me go with her."

"Oh, how terrible." 

"Yeah, finally one who sees my side in this," Seifer continued, overhearing Quistis' sarcasm. "And I know it's a lot to ask, with you having thousand of other alternatives, but it would mean so much to me. And world peace."

"World peace?" Quistis was flattered. And confused. Seifer was just as nice as she had wanted him to be when he asked her out, but world peace? 

"Cause Raijin would explode if I went out with his girl, but if I don't do it, Fujin will kick me to death so my only option is to go with you." 

"Eh… why?" 

"Cause Fujin respects you!" He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Okay…" Quistis was, if possible, even more confused. 

"Look… what I'm trying to say is… would you like to go to Chicken Wuss' wedding with me?" 

"It's not Zell who's getting married." 

"Who cares? I would really like to go with you anyway." 

"Wow. So you learned after all." Quistis smiled to herself. 

"Say what?" 

"Remember when you used to ask me out every Friday?"

"I was 13!" 

"Yeah, but still…"

"I remember." 

"And I said: Come back when you're ready to ask for real."

"Come back when you're ready to ask for real," he said together with her. 

"You remembered!" she cried. 

"I told you. So… real enough?" 

"How's pick me up at 11.30?" 

"See you then."

"See you then." 

Quistis and Seifer hung up at the same time with the same happy smile. 

Part 8

The only one who wasn't excited about the wedding was Zell. He loved Selphie. Always had. Since the first time he laid eyes on her at the Dollet mission. Pretty, funny, smart, she was everything he'd always wanted. And never could have. Oh, he had fooled himself into thinking he could have her, oh yes, but reality wasn't like that unfortunately. Irvine had won, Irvine was the better man and why not? He was better looking, more popular, a girl must be nuts not to choose him instead of Zell. Hell, even I would chose Irvine instead of me, Zell thought bitterly. But still he had to show in the wedding, had to come and be the same careless Zell which they knew and loved. Loved? Yeah right. But why should he care? He should be happy that Selphie and Irvine hadn't told the world about his little 'house wrecker' plans. In fact, the only one who knew was the few person that had been in the cafeteria that evening and as far as Zell knew none of them had said a word. I wonder what the gang would do if they found out… Probably hate me forever. Zell sank into even more depressing thoughts and went to bed. And tomorrow would be an even more terrible day. 

Part 9

__

This has gone far enough. It is time to take action. Today is the day. More blood to the river and one laughter less. Soon I'll be rid of all the laughter, it will simply wash away. Wash away in a river of blood. I'm not mad with anger anymore. Anger is not what's driving me. I've come to peace with my demons. The past can not harm me any longer. You made sure of that, beloved. But you won't stay, you'll leave me, just as everyone else. But now, I'm ready for that. Ready for anything. If I just can get rid of that laughter…

It was early morning. The sky was already blue and the sun was shinning. Everything was set out to be a wonderful day. Irvine was getting dressed in his dorm when someone knocked at the door. 

"Just a minute!" he called while fixing his tie.

The person outside looked quickly around. No one in sight. Perfect. The game could begin. 

Irvine took one last look in the mirror and went to answer the door. In a black tux and yellow, it had to be yellow, tie he was ready for Selphie. Ready to commit to her forever. 

"Hey Selphie, is that you? I thought we agreed not to… oh hi, it's you" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who it was. "Is there a problem?" 

"No, no problem," a shinning bright smile assured him. 

"Well, then… come on in. How do I look?" Irvine made a gesture for the person to come in. The shadow entered. 

"Good. As always."

"I sure hope so. I can't believe how nervous I am… So, how is everything upstairs?" he went over to the bed and didn't see the quick movement the other person made. A knife, cleaned so well it shinned for the occasion, was drawn.

"Perfect." 

"Good," Irvine turned again to see a friendly smile. What he didn't see was two eager hands holding a knife cause that was well hidden behind his friend's back. "That only leaves me… I can't afford to make a single mistake."

"You'll be ok. After all, it wasn't you who killed the bunny."

The last thing Irvine saw after being hit almost unconscious was a pair of shinning bright teeth twisted into a sick smile and a knife being lifted, aiming at his chest. 

Do I even need to say this: To be continued…

A/N: Okay, I've decided who the killer is. I was surprised myself, but I've finally found a pattern in the madness. I feel like quite the detective here. And fear not, it's not just some story about a person freaking out over some tragic lovestory, it goes deeper than that. Cause what do we really know about the childhood to the FF characters? Nothing, nada, niks. And that's kinda the reason I started writing this, I wanted to know how far a person can go without falling over the edge. What does it takes to be considered mad? Obviously if you go around stabbing people, but what brings you to the point where you feel killing is the right way to go? So this is basically just little ol' me trying to figure out a way and hopefully catching on a few readers as well. So what do you say, should _we _take it all the way? Stay tuned…


	4. The Scream From Within (Part 4)

Just some quick notes first: Yes, I changed my name. I don't know if it was just me, but I think there's just too many Quistis' out there now. It's a nice name, so I don't blame anyone, but I kinda need my own identity. So welcome Quistis de Valentine. And yes, I am a Vincent (Valentine) fan, but it's not because of him I chose the name. Valentine is a character in a novel I'm writing so no confusion there. So new name, same author, hope you like it. 

Second: I would like to thank everyone who is reading this series and give me some great feedback, please don't ever stop! J No, seriously, you guys are great. All the authors here knows how nice is it when you're having a writer's block to just take a look at all your wonderful reviews and go: 'Wow, people are actually reading my stories, maybe I should continue.' So thanks a bunch. 

Now, enjoy the story, it's all about love and a crazy psychopath, what a mixture! 

* * *

The Scream From Within

Part 4

Previous part:

Part 9

_This has gone far enough. It is time to take action. Today is the day. More blood to the river and one laughter less. Soon I'll be rid of all the laughter, it will simply wash away. Wash away in a river of blood. I'm not mad with anger anymore. Anger is not what's driving me. I've come to peace with my demons. The past can not harm me any longer. You made sure of that, beloved. But you won't stay, you'll leave me, just as everyone else. But now, I'm ready for that. Ready for anything. If I just can get rid of that laughter_

It was early morning. The sky was already blue and the sun was shinning. Everything was set out to be a wonderful day. Irvine was getting dressed in his dorm when someone knocked at the door. 

"Just a minute!" he called while fixing his tie.

The person outside looked quickly around. No one in sight. Perfect. The game could begin. 

Irvine took one last look in the mirror and went to answer the door. In a black tux and yellow, it had to be yellow, tie he was ready for Selphie. Ready to commit to her forever. 

"Hey Selphie, is that you? I thought we agreed not to oh hi, it's you" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who it was. "Is there a problem?" 

"No, no problem," a shinning bright smile assured him. 

"Well, then come on in. How do I look?" Irvine made a gesture for the person to come in. The shadow entered. 

"Good. As always."

"I sure hope so. I can't believe how nervous I am So, how is everything upstairs?" he went over to the bed and didn't see the quick movement the other person made. A knife, cleaned so well it shinned for the occasion, was drawn.

"Perfect." 

"Good," Irvine turned again to see a friendly smile. What he didn't see was two eager hands holding a knife cause that was well hidden behind his friend's back. "That only leaves me I can't afford to make a single mistake."

"You'll be ok. After all, it wasn't you who killed the bunny."

The last thing Irvine saw after being hit almost unconscious was a pair of shinning bright teeth twisted into a sick smile and a knife being lifted, aiming at his chest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Four

Part 1

"Oh Selphie, you look wonderful!" Rinoa took one last look at her friend. "Turn." Selphie spun around gracefully and danced her way to the middle of the floor. 

"Oh Rinoa!" she squealed. "I can't believe this is happening." 

"Well, believe it. I didn't buy this dress for nothing," her friend repeated.

Selphie turned to look at her. "Do you realize how close we were to breaking up? I mean" Selphie's voice trailed off. She and Irvine hadn't said anything about letting people know about their little problem but suddenly she felt uncomfortable talking it over with Rinoa. 

"What are you talking about? You guys are the perfect couple!" 

"Nothing, I.... Just wedding nerves or something I guess. So I really look good?" 

Rinoa smiled, happy to change the subject. What Selphie had almost said reminded her too much of her own problems with Squall. She hadn't talked with him since last night and although she knew all she had to do was apologize for overreacting, something stopped her from doing just that. She tested him. She wanted to know how far he was willing to go for their love. If he would be the one to apologize it meant he couldn't live without her. If he didn't Rinoa wouldn't think about it. 

"You look like a princess out of a fairytale. Irvine doesn't know how lucky he is."

"I'm the lucky one."

Rinoa looked at her friend and saw how much she meant it. It almost brought tears to her eyes, but then again, everything could make her cry today. One day she and Squall would maybe. But this Selphie's big day. She owed her to be happy for her. The dark-haired girl forced a smile. 

"Don't worry, Rinoa," Selphie's kind voice woke her up and as she had read her thoughts: "One day you'll be the one wearing a white dress and you know what?"

Rinoa shook her head questionably.

"You will look so much better than me!"

The two friends walked out of Selphie's room laughing, expecting only the best from this marvelous day. What they did get though, is a different story. 

Part 2

_One down, how many to go? Four for sure. The last one I'm still wondering about. Loves me loves me not? Not sure yet. But not to worry, I have plenty of time. That sounds like something an insane person would say. I'm not insane. Irvine thought I was insane. _

_Irvine is dead._

_No, not insane. It's all about getting back to your roots. That's what the therapist said. The therapist is dead. No, no that's not true. Don't you start losing grip on reality now. That's dangerous. I just wish the therapist was dead. She brought back the bunny_

**_Flashback_**

"Do you know why you are here?" The voice was supposed to be comforting, making me want to trust the person it belonged to. I wanted to kill her. 

"I'm not sick." 

"No. No, you're not. But I know you are experiencing something difficult right now. And I want to talk to you about that." 

I let out a little laugh. It sounded like a growl. "I'm perfectly healthy. I really don't understand why this is necessary." 

"Maybe you're right, still I want to examine you. It is actually part of the training here Do you have nightmares?" 

"Y-yes but"

"Don't worry, it could be normal. It probably is, but it is tiresome and we can't have tired soldiers running around, can we?"

_Why does she talk to me like I was some kind of child?_ I shook my head to please her.

"Can you remember when they started?" 

_Of course. I'm not a moron. _"Around the time I got to the orphan I guess." 

"Did anything happen to you there or before you got there?" 

I nodded. 

"You don't want to talk about it?" 

I shook my head. 

"That's okay. I understand. Maybe you can take me back there so I can see for myself?" 

"I don't wanna go back there!"

"It's alright. It's okay now. I'll be with you all the way. You only need to go through this once to get rid of the nightmares."

I shook my head.

"Yes. We're going to take this trip together. Now, close your eyes." 

I did what I was told. I am raised to do as I'm told.

"Where are you now? Where is the root to your troubles buried?"

"I'm I'm home." 

Yes, I was home. I could see it all so clearly now. My home. Our home. My parents are with me, we are laughing. We are happy.

"Good. Home is good," I could still hear her annoying voice, but it didn't bother me so much anymore. I was home. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling peace?" 

"Yes peace" 

"Good. What I'm going to ask you to do now is difficult, so I need you to be strong. Can you be strong for me this one time? 

"Yes" I would do anything if she would just shut up. I was where I belonged.

"I need you to let go of the feeling of peace and replace it with fear. What do you see?" 

"It's getting darker it's almost midnight I'm sorry that the day is over. It is my birthday. I'm four years old."

"Good, good. Does the night scare you?" 

"I'm all alone they are gone. I call for them. I call all night long But she won't move"

"Who? Who won't move?" 

"My dad." 

"You said _she _won't move you mean your mom?"

I'm freezing. The house is so quiet. And daddy daddy won't wake up. _Why did you bring me back here!? _

"Is it your mom you see?" 

"No but yes." 

"Alright, try describing the room. What else do you see?" 

"The walls"

"What about the walls?"

"They are made of stone. Our whole house is built of stone. My bedroom too."

"You are in your bedroom?"

"Yes."

"And it is night?"

"Yes. It's a dark night."

"Do you see the night? Does it scare you?" 

"There's a window but it's so high. I can't I can't reach it."

"Why do you want to get out of the room?"

"It's broken."

"What's broken?" 

"My bed my chair my books all gone, nothing left, but little pieces." 

"And what about your mother?"

"Her body is here."

"And where is your father?" 

"He's on the floor I think he's sleeping. But he won't wake up! I call at him! I yell at him to wake up, but he just sleeps just sleeps" 

"This is very good, you've been very good. Do you see anything else? Anything at all? How long have you been here?" 

"It's been four nights now. Four nights since she left." 

"Are you locked up in your room? You can't get out?" 

"No place to run, no place to hide, the gentleman is coming by" 

"Is someone coming?" 

"No. It's quiet." 

"Can you see anything else, anything at all?" 

_No! No! No! He doesn't exist! He's gone, he's gone, he's gone._

"What do you see?" 

"**I SEE THE BUNNY!!!**" 

**_End of flashback_**

****_So it was her. She brought the devil back. Well, I don't care. It had to happen sooner or later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding I need to get ready for. Oh, that's right. I forgot. There will be no wedding today cause cause the groom is dead! _

Part 3

11: 25: 30 – 11: 26: 30 – 11: 27: 30 – 11: 28: 30 – 11: 29: 30 – 11: 30: 00 – Where is he?

Quistis hated to admit it, but she was really nervous. And he was running late. By 5 seconds. But it was still enough to make her heart skip a beat. She took one more look in the mirror. Her blonde hair curled into petit curls that fell around her face and down her back, completing the soft peach-colored dress. It was knee-high and two little silver sandals made the angelic look almost perfect. 

Quistis closed her eyes and continued to dream about the hopefully perfect date that was to come, but quickly opened them again. What was that? A soft knock at the door? She practically ran the 10 feet to the door, before slowing down, making sure her hair was still in order, and finally, opening the door. It was him.

"Good morning, beautiful," a charming smile greeted her. 

"You're late," she teased. 

"I know," he mocked a sad face. "But that's why I broughtthis!" He threw a box rapped in gift-paper in the air, but before she managed to catch it, he took it back and hid it behind his back. "What do we say then?" he asked innocently.

"Oh Seifer!" she sighed. 

"There are lots of times when I would give anything to hear those words coming from your lips, but right now: Wrong!" 

"I give up! You're impossible! Why did I ever agree to" Quistis turned to go back in, but he grabbed her hand. 

"Alright, say pretty please' and I'll give it to you." 

She looked at him. "What ever happened to perfect gentleman'?" 

"I don't recall those words coming out of my mouth." 

"You are a stubborn beast, you know that right?" 

"And you" he quickly pulled her into his arms before she could react and held her close. "Are insanely beautiful." 

Quistis couldn't help but melt and gave him a flashing smile before hitting his arm. "Now give me my gift," she demanded. Still holding her close, he handed it to her and watched in anticipation as she opened it. 

"Oh! My goodness Seifer!" 

Satisfied with her reaction he let her go and looked at her. "You like it?" 

"It's it's amazing!" Quistis couldn't believe her eyes, but after blinking twice, the gorgeous diamond necklace was still there. "I can't accept this." 

"You can and you will. Here, let me help you with it." 

She turned and while she was holding up her hair, he carefully put it around her neck and closed the lock. She slowly turned towards him again, her eyes shinning brighter than the diamonds she was wearing. Seifer found himself breathless and although it was a thousand things he wanted to say to her, he didn't ruin this wonderful moment. She did though. 

"Seifer, this is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen, but I really can't accept it. It must have cost a fortune and tell you what, I will wear it today and then I'll give it back to you." 

"Not a change," he took a step closer. "It didn't cost me a thing. It was my mother's and I want you to have it." 

"Oh" Quistis was speechless and laid a hand on it, as to protect it. Seifer took another step towards her and just before their lips met in a kiss so long repressed a panicking voice interrupted them. 

"Quistis! Seifer!" With one last look at each other and a sigh they turned to face Zell who was running towards them. 

"Zell, what's the matter?" Quistis asked, quickly regaining herself. 

"Irvine Irvine," he breathed. "At his dorm I found" 

"You found what, Chic-" he stopped with a quick look at Quistis. " Zell?" Seifer finished annoyed.

"He's dead! Irvine's dead!"

Quistis and Seifer looked at each other in shock. 

To be continued


	5. The Scream From Within (Part 5)

The Scream From Within 

****

Part 5

Part 4

"Selphie?" 

Selphie turned in wonder to who the soft voice could belong to. Yet another tender knock could be heard, so she went to open the door. "Is that you Irvine?" she asked through the door. 

"No, it's me." 

Selphie opened the door. "Zell?" she sounded quite surprised. 

"I'm sorry…" he started. "I know we're not supposed to see each other and…"

She interrupted him. "Of course we can see each other, I mean as friends, but I don't think you should be here now. Right before the wedding." 

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." 

It was something in his voice that made the blood freeze in her body. Zell sounded _too_ serious, too _deadly _serious. 

"What?" she managed to whisper. 

"The others and I talked it over and they decided I should be the one… the one to tell you…" Zell's voice died. 

"Tell me what?" she sounded panicky now, almost desperate. "Zell, what are you going to tell me?" 

"… Irvine's dead. We… I found him at his room. He was killed. Selphie, I'm…"

"No! No! No, no, no. That's not true! I don't believe you. It's not…true…" She looked like she was going to fall and Zell quickly caught her in his arms. She hesitated for a moment, but suddenly went limp, like all of her strength had left her. "It's not… true," she whispered. "Tell me it's not true." 

"Selphie, I'm so sorry," what else could he do? 

"That's not enough, bring him back…" she cried into his shirt.

He laid a hand on her head and stroke her hair softly. "I can't… beautiful, I can't…" 

Suddenly she jerked her head up and looked at him. Seeing all those tears streaming down her face cut him deeply into the heart. "Where is he… I wanna… I wanna see him." 

"He's at the Informatory… but it's no use. He'd been dead for some time when I found him."

"You found him?" Those emerald eyes which he had fallen so hopelessly in love with looked so sad.

"Yes… he was running late. Somebody had to go and get him. The door was open and I… at least it looked like a clean death. Oh Selphie, I'm so sorry, I wish there was anything I could do." 

"Take me to him?"

"Are you sure you want to go? I'm not sure you should…"

"No, I have to. Irvine's not dead. This is all some cruel joke. There's no killer at Garden." 

"Selphie…" But she wouldn't listen. He would have to take her to him. 

Part 5

"Who would do something like this?" Rinoa asked for the tenth time. She was in shock. She didn't even feel Squall's supportive arm around her. He pulled her into his chest and held her close, as to protect her from anything evil. 

"I don't know, Ri, I don't know."

The whole gang was there. Cid sitting at a chair, looking empty into space. Not even Edea could reach him so she settled with holding his hand. Quistis and Seifer held each other in a tight embrace, with her burying her face into his coat. The blonde guy stroke her hair softly. Rinoa had stood and watched Irvine for a while, not really believing what had happened. The doctor had cleaned him up and it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Squall hadn't said a word, but finally he couldn't take Rinoa's question anymore. The fact was no one knew who would do something like this. He pulled her away from the body. 

The room went silent, everyone awaiting the missing persons to enter. 'Quiet like a tomb', the expression had never fitted better, Squall thought.

As the doorknob went down, everyone turned their attention towards the opening door. Zell entered, Selphie walking right behind him. She held his hand convulsively. The petit brunette didn't look at anyone in the room, it seemed like she didn't even noticed they were there. Oblivious to her friends pain, she walked over to the table. Softly she let her fingers run down his beautiful face. The well known features felt cold under her touch. Finally the truth hit her. 

"He's dead," there wasn't a trace of heartbreak or even sadness in her voice, she simply stated what they all know. "He's gone." 

"Oh Selphie!" Rinoa walked out of Squall's safe embrace and hugged her best friend. Feeling the touch of another person made it all burst for Selphie. At last she let the tears run freely, crying desperately and none of the people in the room could comfort her. 

Part 6

"Students, faculty, SeeDs. This is sad day for Garden. What was supposed to have been a day of joy has turned into a day of sadness. I guess you all have heard that a SeeD, a friend, has been killed. I don't wish to cause a hysterics, but you deserve to know the truth: There may very well be a killer on campus. I want you all to take every precautions, and please pay your respect to Mr. Kiannes and his beloved in the funeral that will be held tomorrow. Thank you."

Cid turned off the microphone and took a look at the assembly he had called in. Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and for some reason he had called in Seifer too. Mostly because he had been there yesterday and Quistis seemed to relax in his company. Everyone had agreed to let Selphie sleep. Rinoa had stayed with her last night and according to her Selphie hadn't fallen asleep before the early morning hours. Waking her back to reality again would be too cruel. 

"Well," Cid finally said. "I call you all here because…" 

Rinoa interrupted him. "Cid, please. We don't need to act all polite here, not today. You called us because we were Irvine's closest friends. You think we might know something about the murder. I haven't sleep all night, can we just be straight forward here? That goes for everyone."

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say, but yes, you are partly right. We do need to investigate this murder, and yes, you all will be questioned. But the reason I brought you here right now is because we need to make the arrangements for Irvine's funeral."

"Oh."

"That's ok, Rinoa. I think you might be right though. We should talk about it while it's still new and we remember details we might forget later. Is everyone ok with that? Nothing that will be said here now will ever get out of this room, unless it's relevant to the case."

"What should we talk about?" Seifer asked.

"Where we were, what we saw, did we see something that didn't seem normal, anything. Maybe we can help each other put together the puzzle about what really happened yesterday."

"Why do you think any of us did it?"

"I don't, Seifer. But you were his closest friends, maybe you just saw something." 

"I'm not his friend, I haven't even spoken to the guy. Why am I here?" 

"Now Seifer don't overreact, there's a perfectly simple reason why you're…"

"You think I did it! All of you do! That's why I'm here, isn't it!?" 

Quistis took his hand. "No, we don't." She looked at her friends faces. "At least I don't."

One after one they all shook their heads. "We're not here to accuse people," Cid said. "Let's start with you Squall. Where were you before noon yesterday?" 

Part 7

"I was at my dorm. I was getting ready to the wedding and I was…" 

__

Great going, Squall. Not only did you ruin your relationship with the only girl you've ever loved, you also made her hate you for life by calling her simple. What are you going to learn to not depend on anyone? When are you going to learn that loving someone makes you weak? But I do love her. It's not going to help reasoning with yourself. Besides what I'm doing now can't be considered healthy either. You love her, fine. You ruined it, fine. Just go to this damn wedding an get it over with. Man, I wish I didn't have to go. Rinoa's gonna be there… probably expecting me to apologize. Why don't you? Why are you so afraid of showing the smallest sign of weakness. Loving someone isn't weakness. Wanting to be with her isn't either… so what's the problem? What if she doesn't love me the same way? Is that your fear? Yeah… yeah, I think it is. I really hate this love business, nothing but trouble. I wish something happened and that I didn't had to go…something that would automatically bring me and Rinoa together…

"… thinking about the Shumi Village situation," Squall finally said.

"Alright, then you're next Rinoa."

  



End file.
